Amor Prohibido
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Minato Namikaze, el Héroe de la Tercera Guerra Ninja; Yondaime Hokage es un hombre muy ocupado, y apenas tiene tiempo para enamorarse… ¿Pero qué sucedería si empezara a sentirse atraído por Mikoto Uchiha, esposa del líder del clan Uchiha?... MxM
1. Capitulo 1

**Amor Prohibido**

Capitulo 1: El principio de una bonita amistad  
  
Era una mañana tranquila en la aldea de Konoha, y al paz y la tranquilidad reinaban desde hace unos meses, tras la última gran Guerra Ninja que tuvo lugar, que el mundo ninja conoció como la Tercera Guerra Ninja…

Donde gracias a acciones de muchos valerosos y grandes ninjas, pudieron lograr la victoria y traer la paz, muchos fueron los héroes, pero especialmente uno, el que sin él, nada de aquello hubiera sido imposible…

Aquel que conocían con el nombre, del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha… Minato Namikaze, el gran Héroe de la Tercera Guerra Mundial, y actualmente el nuevo Hokage de Konoha, conocido como Yondaime Hokage, por ser el Cuarto en ocupar el puesto…

Ahora el gran héroe, cumplía con su deber como Hokage, en el despacho del Hokage, revisando informes y rellenando otro tanto papeleo…

_"Hokage-sama, ¿Puedo entrar?."_

Sono desde fuera, la voz de una mujer, que Minato conocía a la perfección, una mujer tan dulce y amable, que costaba creer que perteneciera al clan más poderoso de todo Konoha, que se caracterizaba por ser precisamente, muy reservados y todos bastantes fríos…

Pero ella era la excepción…

_"Adelante."_

Tras unos instantes, la puerta del despacho se abrió, entrando en la sala, una hermosa mujer de largo cabello azul oscuro, y ojos oscuros, luciendo un precioso vestido blanco, con una falda azul en la que tenia dibujado el símbolo de su clan, aquel clan que toda Konoha respetaba, el clan Uchiha…

_"Buenos días, Hokage-sama."_

Minato miro con una sonrisa a la mujer Uchiha, y sin perder su clásica y simpática sonrisa…

_"Buenos días, Mikoto-san, ¿Y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames simplemente Minato?."_

Mikoto sonrió al Hokage, y con una expresión amistosa, la mujer negó…

_"Lo siento, pero usted es el Hokage, por lo tanto mi deber es llamarle Hokage-sama."_

Minato suspiro cansado… Por más que lo intentara, nunca conseguía que Mikoto lo llamara por su nombre…

_"¿Y Que me traes?... ¿Mas papeleo?."_

Dijo el Hokage cansado…

_"Me temo que si, Hokage-sama, se que lo odia, pero debe revisar estos informes, mi marido me mando que se los trajera para que usted mismo los revisara."_

Dijo la mujer, mientras dejaba un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio del Hokage…

Este dejo escapar un suspiro largo, la mujer lo interpreto enseguida, que el rubio tenía mucha presión encima, por su cargo…

La mujer simplemente sonrió, y colocándose detrás del Hokage, empezó a masajear los hombros del Hokage, en un suave y reconfortarte masaje, la mujer empezó a utilizar sus manos con destreza y habilidad…

_"Hokage-sama, relájese… Tiene los músculos muy tensos, necesita relajarlos, voy ya intentar ayudarle."_

El hombre sonrió ante el gesto de la mujer…__

"Muchísimas gracias, Mikoto-san, no sabría que haría sin ti… Probablemente ahora mismo, estaría muerto."

La mujer se sonrojo un poco, por las palabras amables del Hokage…  
_  
"No diga esas cosas, usted es un hombre importante en la aldea, sin usted no podríamos seguir viviendo como lo hacemos, ahora mismo… Y por eso, debemos estarle muy agradecidos, por su papel y su labor como Hokage."_

Dijo la mujer…  
_  
"Mikoto-san, gracias por comprenderme."_

Mikoto dejo escapar una ligera y pequeña risa…

_"Además, si me lo permite… Con usted como Hokage, Konoha no había tenido un Hokage tan joven y atractivo como lo es usted, estoy seguro que tiene a cientos de mujeres, que lo quieren comprometer."_

Minato se sonrojo por el comentario de la Uchiha… La mujer siguió riendo ante el sonrojo del Hokage…

"_Jajaja, no soy tan atractivo como crees, Mikoto-san... Además yo aun sigo, soltero… No tengo tiempo para estar con mujeres."_

Mikoto negó poniéndose seria, para enseguida volver a poner una expresión divertida y algo infantil…  
_  
"Hokage-sama, pienso que debería buscarse una mujer, no sea que algún día termine, como el pervertido de su sensei."_

Dijo la mujer en un tono divertido… El Hokage rio por lo alto, ante el comentario de la mujer…

"_Jajaja, pobre Ero-sennin…"_

Mitoko sonrió de nuevo…

_"Ya sé, le buscare una amiga, que este soltera, que sea guapa, para que tenga una cita con usted ¿Qué le parece?."_

Minato casi cayó de espaldas al escuchar la idea de Mikoto…__

"¿Bromeas?, Mikoto-san… No puedes estar hablando en serio."

Mikoto miro al Hokage, con una expresión divertida…__

"¿Por qué no?... ¿Acaso es que le da vergüenza pasar un rato agradable con una mujer?."

Dijo la mujer en un tono ligeramente picaron… Minato si ya estaba sonrojado de antes, ahora se sonrojo aun más si eso era posible…

_"Bueno, ¿Y qué tal Fugaku?...¿Y el pequeño Itachi?."_

Pregunto el rubio intentando cambiar la conversación, sin darse cuenta de que tocaba una yaga en la Uchija, la expresión de la mujer cambio a una un poco triste….

_"Itachi está muy bien, pero Fugaku, bueno le va todo bien, pero…"  
_  
Minato miro serio a la kunoichi… Y algo confuso…  
_  
"¿Pero?..."_

Mikoto avergonzada, respondió con algo de temor…

_"Pero Fugaku, ya no pasa tanto tiempo conmigo, esta mucho tiempo fuera y me siento un poco triste, por Itachi, que apenas pasa tiempo con su padre."_

Dijo la kunoichi con sinceridad… Minato solo atino a asentir y entonces se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro…

_"¿Si quieres?, ¿Porque no quedamos mañana para comer, tu y yo? y con el pequeño Itachi, claro está."_

La mujer miro confusa al Hokage, acaso ¿el le estaba proponiendo una cita?, pero eso no era posible… Ella estaba casada con el líder del clan Uchiha, y el Hokage era un hombre joven y amigable y un hombre muy respetable, no dudaba de sus buenas intenciones, pero eso no quitaba a que a lo mejor no fuera lo más correcto…

El rubio se dio cuenta, de que la kunoichi estaba un poco avergonzada, y el aun sonrojado negó con la cabeza…

_"Mikoto-san, no pienses mal de mí, ¿de acuerdo?... Solo te lo decía… Porque como estabas un poco sola con Itachi, Quería intentar animarte un rato y pasar un día de campo con vosotros, que siempre que nos vemos, es por cuestiones de trabajo."_

La kunoichi interrumpió el discurso del Hokage…  
_  
"Trato hecho, mañana entonces, vendremos a buscarlo, para ir a comer con usted."_

Dijo al fin la mujer en un tono cálido y amable, el Hokage sonrió ampliamente…

_"Genial, pero será mejor que yo vaya a buscaros, sería poco caballeroso si os hiciera venir a buscarme a mi ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?."_

Mikoto negó…

"_Me da igual, donde usted me diga... Hokage-sama."_

El rubio, tras pensarlo unos instantes, se le cruzo una idea por su mente…  
_  
"De acuerdo, os llevare un bonito lugar que hay cerca de la aldea."  
_  
La mujer sonrió conforme con la idea del Hokage… Y con una reverencia se dispuso a retirarse…

_"Entonces, mañana nos vemos… Hokage-sama."_

"Si, mañana nos veremos."

"_Qué pase un buen día, Hokage-sama."_

Dijo finalmente la mujer mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la oficina… El Hokage solo se quedo observándola unos instantes, mientras salía de la oficina…_  
_  
_"Que pases un buen día, Mikoto-san."_

Dijo este algo sonrojado, y en un tono de voz apenas audible, ante la feminidad de la Uchiha…

Y tras unos segundos, el despacho se quedo tranquilo… El Hokage empezó a recoger los papeles que Mikoto le había traído, y con una sonrisa en el rostro…

_"Me parece que mañana, va a ser un gran día."_

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Amor Prohibido**

Capitulo 2: Una comida en el campo  
  
A la mañana siguiente, tal como había acordado con Mikoto… El Hokage caminaba por las calles del barrio Uchiha, dirección a la mansión Uchiha donde había quedado con Mikoto y el pequeño Itachi para pasar un día en el campo…

_"Buenos días Hokage-sama."_

Saludaban los integrantes del clan Uchiha… Minato con una sonrisa, saludaba a todas las personas que se encontraba, no conocía todos los nombres, pero al menos intentaba recordarlos…

"_¿Cómo usted por este barrio?."_

Era la pregunta que más le hacían, ya que ciertamente Minato, no paseaba mucho por el barrio Uchiha, ni ningún otro Hokage lo hacía…

Tras unos minutos, llego a la mansión Uchiha… Allí le esperaba Mikoto que lucía un precioso kimono de color azul, con el emblema Uchiha en la espalda…Pero esta no estaba sola, se encontraba con su hijo Itachi que vestía con el típico atuendo Uchiha, pantalón corto y camiseta negra con el emblema en la espalda, y con una mujer que no conocía que lucía un kimono rosa, que conjuntaba con el color del cabello de la mujer, ya que era pelirosa…

_"Mikoto-chan, no me dijiste que habías quedado con el Hokage."_

Mikoto simplemente sonrió…

"_Hokage-sama, le presento a Tsuroko Haruno."_

La mujer pelirosa se sonrojo hasta los extremos, y con una reverencia saludo al rubio…

"_Es un placer conocerlo, Hokage-sama."_

El Hokage algo nervioso y sonrojado, le devolvió la reverencia…

_"El gusto es mío, Tsuroko-san, y por favor… No me llaméis Hokage-sama, llamadme Minato, ese es mi nombre."_

"Esta bien, Minato-san."

Dijo la pelirosa muy avergonzada…__

"Buenos días, Minato-sama."

Minato miro al pequeño Uchiha, que le había saludado…__

"Buenos días, Itachi-kun… Me alegra verte, cada día estas mas grande."

"_Buenos días, Hokage-sama."_

Minato se sonrojo al escuchar a la mujer Uchiha, ya que su voz era la voz más dulce que había escuchado nunca…__

"Muy buenos días, Mikoto-san."

Y tras los correspondientes saludos, se pusieron en marcha… Minato guio a las dos mujeres y al niño por el campo, el rubio estaba contento pero un poco decepcionado, el esperaba solo encontrarse con Mikoto e Itachi, no contaba con que vendría una amiga de Mikoto…

No les llevo mucho tiempo salir de la aldea, sin llamar excesivamente la atención…

Una vez a las afueras de la aldea, el Hokage como les prometió… Les llevo a una pequeña zona llana de hierba, cerca de un pequeño lago, era un paraje bastante bonito, a las dos mujeres les gusto el lugar, ya que nunca lo habían visitado…

Enseguida empezaron a poner las cosas que necesitaban para pasar un día agradable, pero el pequeño Itachi, miro al Hokage con curiosidad y le pregunto algo que le rondaba en la cabeza…

_"¿Quiero ver alguna técnica suya?, Hokage-sama."_

"¡¡¡ITACHI-KUN NO MOLESTES AL HOKAGE!!!".

Regaño Mitoko a su hijo… El Hokage negó, en señal de que no le riñera…__

"No, no me molesta… Te enseñare mi nueva técnica, bueno os la enseñare a los tres."

Las tres personas guardaron silencio, y miraron expectantes al Hokage, este empezó a concentrar energía levantando la palma de una mano y con la otra mano moviéndola a gran velocidad, empezó a crear una esfera, que empezó a generar un fuerte viento, el Hokage tras unos segundos la desvaneció…

_"OHHHH, INCREIBLE… ¿Y COMO LO VA A LLAMAR?"_

Chillo impresionado Itachi… Las dos mujeres miraban sorprendidas al Hokage, porque nunca habían visto una técnica ninja de ese calibre…

Minato tras pensarlo un segundo… Respondió alegremente…

_"No lo tengo muy claro, pero creo que lo voy a llamar Rasengan."_

_"Impresionante, Minato-san… Es usted tan increíble."_

Dijo la pelirosa…__

"Es increíble, no en vano, usted es el mejor ninja de Konoha, por eso es nuestro Hokage."

Dijo Mitoko con un gesto amable, Minato sonrió nervioso ante los alagas de las dos mujeres y del pequeño… Cuando un grito le hizo voltearse…

_"¡¡¡OOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_

Minato se volteo a ver a su sensei, quien estaba acompañado ni más ni menos que por su compañero de equipo, la legendaria sanin Tsunade, era raro verles juntos, pero sin dudas si estaban juntos, seria por alguna absurda apuesta o algo similar….  
_  
"Vaya, buenos días, sensei, y buenos días a usted también, Tsunade-sama."_

Dijo el rubio en un tono un poco sarcástico, la rubia saludo con una mano al Hokage, pero Minato ya tenía el pensamiento de que ahora que se había cruzado con su sensei y más si este iba acompañado de la rubia ninja medico, lo que iba a ser un tranquilo día en el campo, sería un día salvaje en el campo…

Jiraiya al ver a su alumno acompañado de dos preciosas mujeres…. Sus sentidos pervertidos se activaron…

_"Vaya, vaya… Veo que estas muy bien acompañado, mi querido Minato."_

Este negó sonrojado, moviendo agitadamente las manos…  
_  
"Por favor, sensei… No es lo que piensa, simplemente hemos venido a disfrutar de un día en el campo…"_

"_¡¡¡INCREIBLE!!!... ¡¡¡ESTOY CON DOS DE LOS SANIN DE KONOHA Y CON EL HOKAGE!!!... ¡¡¡ ESTO CUANDO LO CUENTE NO SE LO CREEN!!!!"_

Grito histérica y emocionada la mujer pelirosa… A Minato y Tsunade les cayó una gota de sudor, mientras que Mitoko se avergonzó ante el comentario infantil de su amiga, que parecía una niña… Aunque podía entenderla porque ella era una civil, y raras veces podía estar cerca de las personas más influyentes de Kohoha…

Y Jiraiya con una sonrisa cogió por los hombros a la Haruno…

_"Así es, yo soy el galante y el grandísimo Jir…"_

"_BUM"  
_  
Jiraiya no pudo acabar la frase, porque Tsunade le había metido un codazo que le había tumbado…

_"Dirás el grandísimo sucio y pervertido Jiraiya, Tsuroko-san, no le prestes mucha atención a este imbécil pervertido."_

Bufo la rubia molesta… Minato y Mikoto tuvieron que intentar reanimar a Jiraiya, mientras Tsuroko observaba divertida la escena…

Poco después todos estaban sentados, comiendo la comida que había preparado Mikoto que aunque eran más de los previstos, ella preparo muchísima comida por si ocurría una cosa emergencia, como esta…  
_  
"Esto esta riquísimo, hacía tiempo que no probaba una comida, tan buena como esta, Mikoto-san."_

Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, satisfecho por los alimentos recibidos…

La mujer Uchiha sonrió, y agradeció las palabras amables del Hokage…

"_Gracias Hokage-sama."_

"Muchas gracias Mikoto-san por esta gran comida."

Agradeció también el sanin pervertido…

Tras la comida, Tsunade saco de su chaqueta una botella de sake, y empezó a servir a todos los presentes…

Minato y Mikoto se negaron, ellos no querían beber… El porqué era el Hokage y no era lo adecuado, y otra porque era madre y debía preocuparse por su hijo…

_"Sois unos aburridos."_

Fue el comentario de la sanin, que empezó a beber con Jiraiya y Tsuroko…__

Tras treinta minutos yacía inconsciente por los continuos golpes de una Tsunade borracha, y una Tsuroko muy borracha que habían simpatizado, Minato y Mikoto miraban la escena el primero divertido, la segunda avergonzada…

Itachi mientras jugaba por la zona, de vez en cuando Minato jugaba con él, no claro sin regañar a su pequeño hijo por molestar al Hokage, pero este no le importaba en absoluto, si no por el contrario disfrutaba de la compañía del pequeño… Mitoko los veía jugar con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque también la apenaba, porque en los cuatro años de vida que tenia Itachi, su marido o sea el padre de Itachi, Fugaku Uchiha nunca había jugado con su hijo, ya que era una persona demasiado seria y ocupada para disfrutar de una vida familiar…

_"Minato, serás un gran padre, estoy segura."_

Dijo en un susurro la Uchiha, Minato ajeno a los pensamientos de la mujer… Siguio jugando un rato con el chico, hasta que este cayó rendido de cansancio, Minato lo cargo hacia donde estaba su madre y lo recostó a su lado….

_"Hacia mucho tiempo, que no veía sonreír tanto a Itachi."_

Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, Minato le devolvió la sonrisa a la kunoichi Uchiha…

_"Bueno, yo también fui un niño, Jiraiya lo sabrá muy bien, por eso se que es importante hacerles caso."_

Mikoto pareció entristecerse con esas palabras…

_"Ojala, Fugaku se diera cuenta de esas palabras."_

Dijo la Uchiha en un suspiro… Minato que la escucho, simplemente puso una mano en su hombro…

"_Estoy seguro, que algún día… Lo hará, Fugaku es un buen hombre, el debe querer mucho a Itachi, un padre lo que más quiere siempre es a un hijo."_

Mikoto sonrió animada, por el comentario del Hokage…__

"Le doy las gracias, por intentar animarme… Sé que si usted está aquí conmigo, es por lo que hable ayer con usted… Le agradezco mucho lo que está haciendo por mí."

Minato negó…

_"No es nada, Mikoto-chan."_

Tarde… El Hokage, se llevo sorprendido y avergonzado la mano a la boca, la mujer sonrió…

_"No se preocupe, yo no tengo ningún problema en que me llame Mikoto-chan, usted para mí es un amigo, si tanto le molesta que le llame Hokage-sama, lo llamare por su nombre, Minato-san."_

"Prefiero que me llames, Minato-kun, el –san, me hace ver muy viejo y que me tutees."

Mikoto asintió…__

"Minato-kun, ¿mejor?."  
  
El Hokage sonrió con una sonrisa esperanzada… Había roto una barrera, con la Uchiha… Y eso le gustaba en cierta manera, aunque no sabía porque…

Mikoto se percato de que la tarde empezaba a caer, y que era la hora de regresar a casa…

_"Debemos regresar, es tarde… Y si Fugaku regresa y no me ve, posiblemente se preocupe."_

Minato asintió un poco abatido, de que el día acabara ya…

_"¿Qué hacemos con estos tres?."_

Señalo el Hokage… Mikoto dudo… Pero enseguida se le ocurrió una idea…

_"Deberíamos llevarles, pero será muy pesado cargar a los tres."_

Minato se le ocurrió como llevarlos…

_"Ya lo tengo, hare un Kage Bunshin No Jutsu y me llevare a los tres a sus casas… Con Jiraiya y Tsunade se donde viven, pero necesito que me indiques donde vive Tsuroko."_

Mitoko asintió y se disculpo por los actos de su amiga…__

"Siento el comportamiento de Tsuroko, es un poco irresponsable, pero ella no está acostumbrada a tratar con ninjas y menos con un Hokage y con dos de los tres grandes sanins, para ella son personas que no esperaba nunca conocer."

Minato negó con una sonrisa…__

"No importa, me ha caído muy bien, es una mujer bastante animada, es importante que las personas también tengan esa personalidad de vez en cuando."

Minato realizo el Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, y creo tres clones, que cada uno recogió a cada uno de los dormidos e inconscientes: Jiraiya, Tsunade y Tsuroko los clones se separaron y el original recogió al pequeño Itachi quien cargo en su espalda, porque también dormía… Mikoto agradeció el gesto, ya que sería pesado tener que cargar al pequeño la vuelta a casa y estaba cansada….

Los clones que cargaban a Jiraiaya y Tsunade hicieron su trabajo rápidamente, pero el que cargaba a Tsuroko tardo un poco más, porque no sabía exactamente donde vivía, el ninja la dejo dentro de su casa al igual que hizo con los sanins, y una vez acabado el trabajo…

Deshizo los clones, Minato suspiro cansado…

Y con Mikoto emprendió el camino de regreso al barrio Uchiha…

Algunos aldeanos se extrañaron de verles juntos, pero Mikoto justifico con una simple explicación rutinaria, porque el Hokage estaba por el barrio de los Uchiha, la gente le resto importancia, al fin y al cabo era el Hokage, el podría pasear por su villa, libremente y seria de su competencia tratar con todas las personas del pueblo…

Y tras unos minutos, el Hokage llego a la puerta de la mansión Uchiha… Mikoto con una sonrisa tierna, agradeció que el Hokage la acompañara…

"_Muchas gracias, Minato-kun por todo."_

La mujer le indico que le entregara a su hijo, que ya ella se encargaría de acostarlo… Minato asintió y con delicadeza para no despertar a Itachi, se lo entrego a su madre…

_"Espera un momento, y bajo a despedirme de ti."_

Minato asintió y la mujer entro en la casa cargando a su pequeño, Minato no puedo evitar observar a la mujer, ella era una madre muy linda, y se sonrojo un poco a pensar en ella de esa manera…

"_Sin dudas, Mitoko eres una mujer muy tierna y a la vez muy fuerte."_

Susurro para sí mismo el rubio, y tras unos minutos de espera… La mujer salió para despedirse correctamente del Hokage…

"_Mikoto-chan, gracias por permitirme disfrutar de un día tan maravilloso como el de hoy."_

Mikoto negó con una sonrisa en el rostro, con una linda sonrisa y con un tierno gesto, ella beso la mejilla del Hokage…

_"Esto es para agradecerte lo de hoy, me has sido de mucha ayuda,"_

Este se sonrojo como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, no era costumbre que una persona lo besara en la mejilla, de hecho… Minato no recordaba que nadie lo hubiera besado, ni siquiera en la mejilla, salvo quizás su madre cuando era muy niño, pero esto era muy diferente…

_"Buenas noches, Hokage-sama."_

Minato miro confundido a la kunoichi porque ahora lo volvía a tratar de usted, esta la guiño el ojo y con una simpática sonrisa le susurro al Hokage…

_"Que pases una buena noche, Minato-kun."_

La mujer con una sonrisa, hizo un gesto de despedida y se metió nuevamente en la mansión… Minato quedo por unos instantes en la puerta asimilando lo sucedido… Y aun algo sonrojado…

Se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, y con esa expresión ligera de triunfo, emprendió el camino de regreso a su hogar…

_"Mikoto Uchiha, ahora estoy seguro… Creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti."_

**CONTINUARA…**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Amor Prohibido**

Capitulo 3: El incidente de los baños termales  
  
La aldea de Konoha, respiraba tranquilidad y paz, últimamente los ninjas tenían menos trabajo del habitual, y eso permitía a muchos de disfrutar con los suyos…

Para el Hokage, eso suponía también más tranquilidad y menos trabajo, pero él no podía disfrutar completamente de esa paz y tranquilidad, su mente estaba en otra parte, pensando en cierta kunoichi que le traía loco, ya hacía dos semanas desde que aquel inocente gesto, que trastoco la mente del Hokage…

En esas dos semanas, el había coincidido con dicha mujer un par de veces, por cuestiones de trabajo y papeleo, pero para el Hokage era un sufrimiento, no sabía cómo, el se había vuelto totalmente dependiente de la Uchiha, una extraña obsesión empezó a invadirlo, todas las noches fantaseaba con ella…

Los esfuerzos del rubio por mantener el control, eran muy duros pero tenía que hacerlo, puesto que esa mujer era la esposa del líder del clan más poderoso de toda Konoha, era un fruto prohibido, y él lo sabía muy bien…

Quizás si él no fuera el Hokage, podría acercarse a la kunoichi, que el mayor castigo seria la muerte por parte de los miembros del clan Uchiha, pero siendo el Hokage, eso podría traer consecuencias muy nefastas para él y para ella y quizás para el clan…

Y Minato sufría enormemente, porque cada día que pasaba, su depresión era mayor… Su clásico humor, casi había desaparecido…

Jiraiya en ese momento, estaba haciendo una visita a su alumno… Pero el Hokage, no parecía prestarle mucha atención…

_"Sensei_, ¿puedo pedirte consejo?."

Pregunto Minato con temor, Jiraiya se puso serio, y miro a su alumno confundido, hacía mucho tiempo que este no le pedía consejo…

_"Claro Minato, sabes que soy tu sensei, siempre que necesites consejo, debes pedírmelo."_

Minato asintió…__

"Creo, creo que me he enamorado sensei."

Dijo el rubio con mucho temor, Jiraiya sonrió…

_"OHHH, ¿Y quién es la afortunada?."_

Minato se sonrojo, al pensar en Mikoto…

_"Digamos que es una mujer, con la que no puedo estar… Ella no está hecha para mí."_

Dijo el rubio tristemente… Jiraiya suspiro…__

"Así vas mal, Minato… Si te gusta una mujer, debes tener claro tus sentimientos, debes tener claro que la quieres y que debes luchar por ella, y así parece que te estuvieras rindiendo."

Minato sonrió tristemente…__

"Ella es una mujer casada y de un clan de Konoha."

Este dato sorprendió a Jiraiya…

_"Vaya vaya, así que te has enamorado de una mujer casada, ¿No será la de la floristería Yamanaka?,,, ¿verdad?."_

Minato negó…

"_La señora Akimichi no creo que sea, ella no es tu tipo, lo mismo pasa con la señora Nara, y los Aburame menos todavía… "_

Minato dejo a su maestro sacar sus propias conclusiones…  
_  
"¿¿¿Tsunade???."_

Espero Jiraiya preocupado, Minato tuvo que agarrarse a la silla para no caerse…  
_  
"Por favor, sensei… Tsunade podría ser mi madre y ella es una mujer soltera, que si no fueras tan pervertido a lo mejor tendrías una oportunidad con ella."_

"AH, ¡¡¡YA SE!!!"

Interrumpió Jiraiya a las palabras de su alumno rubio…

_"No será esa preciosa mujer Hyüga, que tiene unos pechos casi tan grandes como los de Tsunade."_

Minato negó... Pero antes de que dijera algo… Jiraiya hallo la respuesta…

_"Entonces, Mikoto Uchiha."_

Minato se sonrojo pero no dijo nada… Jiraiya miro asustado a su alumno…__

"No, dime que no."

"Si."

"¿Bromeas?."

Minato negó sonrojado…

"_En absoluto, estoy seguro y hablando muy en serio."_

Jiraiya palideció un poco, pero enseguida recupero la voz…

_"Ella es la esposa de Fugaku Uchiha, ¿sabes lo que podría pasar?… En el peor de los casos podría renacer una guerra equivalente a la de los tiempos del Primer Hokage y Madara Uchiha… ¿Eres consciente?."_

Minato asintió preocupado…__

"Eso lo sé, sensei… Y me duele más de lo que puedas imaginar, porque cada vez que la veo, siento el deseo, de abrazarla, besarla, y amarla como ni Fugaku jamás podría hacerlo, debo estar contaminado por tu perversión porque cada vez que la veo, lo único que deseo es hacerla mía,"

Jiraiya se quedo pensativo unos minutos y después una enorme y amplia sonrisa se le apareció…

_"Solo hay una solución, debemos buscar otra mujer para ti, decidido esta noche haremos una visita a los baños termales y veremos que podemos encontrar."_

Minato cayó de la silla por las intenciones pervertidas de su sensei…

_"¿Qué estás diciendo?... Eso no puede ser, yo soy el Hokage… Tengo responsabilidades con mi pueblo."_

"Minato, piensa en esto… como una misión de reconocimiento de Rango A."  
  
Minato miro molesto a su maestro…

"_¿De Rango A?... Dirás de Rango S, porque como este Tsunade por los alrededores, estaremos muertos, y tu ya estuviste a punto de morir una vez ¿lo has olvidado?."_

Jiraiya negó aun recordando aquella paliza que le dio la sanin, que estuvo a punto de costarle la vida…__

"Tsunade no está en la aldea, así que no tendremos que preocuparnos por eso… "

Jiraiya miro a su alumno…  
_  
"Esta noche te veo, ya verás como encontramos a otra mujer, más adecuada para ti."_

_  
_Y Jiraiya desapareció… Minato suspiro cansado y nervioso, sabía que sería imposible, hacer cambiar de opinión a su viejo y pervertido sensei…

Tras un dia mas o menos tranquilo, llego la noche…

La gran mayoría de aldeanos estarían ya en sus casas, descansando… Y Jiraiya llegaba contento y emocionado por buscar a su alumno, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que él y Minato no iban a espiar a los baños termales…

Minato dejo su capa y su gorro de Hokage, poniéndose solo su chaleco de Jounin y aun algo inseguro de lo que iban a hacer, y totalmente seguro de que era una idea absurda, y de que no funcionaria… Pero si servía para mantenerle distraído sería suficiente…

Rápidamente llegaron a las fuentes termales…

Jiraiya enseguida busco el pequeño agujero que tenía el marcado, como su territorio para espiar a las chicas…

Por desgracia para él no había mujeres en ese momento, y para él era extraño, porque por esas horas suele haber alguna mujer… Cuando iba a dejar de mirar, algo molesto… De repente oyó un ruido, alguien había entrado al balneario…

Jiraiya intento localizar e identificar a dicha mujer…

Enseguida lo hizo…

_"Oh, pero si es Haruno, Tsuroko Haruno."  
_  
Dijo el sanin pervertido… Minato sintió un escalofrió, porque si Haruno estaba allí, era muy posible que la Uchiha también lo estuviera…__

"OOOHHHH, Jojojo… No te imaginas quien está entrando detrás de Haruno."

Minato empezó a temblar rojo de vergüenza…__

"Sensei, si es quien yo creo que es, apartarse ahora mismo de ahí."

Susurro el hombre con determinación y en un tono algo autoritario…

"_Espera un poco, Minato… Aun es mi turno."_

"Sensei, Tsunade-sama está detrás suya… Corra."

Dijo alzando un poco la voz, pero sin hablar demasiado alto para evitar que las mujeres del balneario lo escuchara, pero sí hizo efecto en Jiraiya que se aparto rápidamente… Minato dudo dos segundos, pero la curiosidad mato al gato…

Y decidió mirar por el pequeño agujero…

_"Maldito Minato, me has engañado."_

Bufo el sanin molesto…

_Pero Minato ya estaba mirando por el agujero, cuando vio una escena que lo impacto de sobremanera… Era Mikoto estaba entrando en el balneario completamente desnuda, podía apreciar todos los detalles de su hermoso cuerpo… Sus pechos perfectos sin ser excesivamente grandes, sus largas y bonitas piernas, su cuerpo bien cuidado y tratado a pesar de haber sido ya madre… Su larga melena cayendo por su espalda, y sus pequeños labios sonrientes…_

Minato vio a Mikoto mejor de lo que el mismo, hubiera podido imaginársela en cualquiera de sus fantasías… Y el Hokage dejo escapar por la nariz un pequeño hilo de sangre, bastante sonrojado y excitado…  
_  
_Por desgracia sin darse cuenta, el Hokage se sujeto mal y tropezó haciendo que uno de los tablones de madera se rompieran, el ruido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las mujeres se asustaran y salieran corriendo…

Jiraiya iba a emprender la huida, pero entonces vio a su alumno que estaba tirado en el suelo, prácticamente KO.

Lo dudo un segundo, pero lo cargo a su espalda y salió huyendo con la esperanza de no haber sido visto por nadie…

Tras unos minutos de nervios y carrera, llego al despacho del Hokage… Allí Jiraiya dejo a su alumno, en su sillón…

_"Eres un tonto, Minato… Casi nos pillan por tu culpa y además y estropeaste la diversión."_

Pero el rubio no reaccionaba… Su mente estaba en otro mundo, con una sonrisa pervertida…

_"Mikoto-chan eres un ángel, Mikoto-chan eres un ángel, Mikoto…."_

Repetía constantemente el rubio, Jiraiya cansado de que su alumno, no reaccionara de ningún modo… Se marcho molesto…  
_  
"Ya me pagaras, el que te haya salvado el culo, de alguna manera… Minato."_

Y con sus pensamientos y fantasías pervertidas el Hokage se quedo dormido en su despacho…

A la mañana siguiente, el Hokage despertó adolorido por la forma en que había dormido toda la noche, no recordaba muy bien, como llego… Pero si lo que vio, y eso le ponía bastante malo, necesitaba quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza o enloquecería…

Por desgracia para él, no le sería nada fácil apartar a Mikoto de su cabeza…

Porque ella estaba en su despacho, explicando que ayer hubo un pequeño incidente en los baños termales de la aldea, y que en representación de todas las mujeres de la aldea, quería informar al Hokage del suceso, este apenas era incapaz de pronunciar palabra, su sonrojo era notable…

Y la kunoichi empezó a preocuparse del extraño comportamiento del Hokage…

_"¿Te encuentras bien?, Minato-kun."_

Minato finalmente reacciono, y con una sonrisa**…**

_"No te preocupes, Mikoto-chan… Si hay algún pervertido suelto en Konoha, lo atraparemos."_

La mujer sonrió complacida, y enseguida se retiro… Minato se quedo solo nuevamente, con sus pensamientos...

Y el día paso tranquilo, sin demasiadas complicaciones…

Tras acabar la jornada, el Hokage decidió que lo mejor para olvidar sus penas, era salir a pasear…

Yen pocos minutos el rubio, estaba paseando por las solitarias calles de Konoha, que por suerte para el estaban vacías, la gente estaba en sus casas, muchos descansando y otros posiblemente relajándose…

Minato llego al barrio Uchiha, allí el panorama era igual que en el resto de la aldea, todo tranquilo y despejado…

Cuando algo le llamo la atención al rubio, una persona estaba en uno de los tejados más altos del barrio, esta no podía verla bien, pero parecía muy triste estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas…

_"¿Mikoto-chan?."_

Pregunto el rubio confundido, y el rubio se acerco preocupado, tras un instante el rubio estaba al lado de la mujer Uchiha…

_"Mikoto-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí tu sola?."_

_  
_Pregunto el rubio algo temeroso… La mujer sonrió al rubio, y volteo para mirarle aun con lágrimas en sus ojos…

_"Lo siento, Minato-kun… Lo siento… Debo parecerte una autentica estúpida."_

Minato negó nervioso, el corazón del Hokage había empezado a acelerarse, porque él no esperaba encontrarse con la Uchiha y menos en una situación parecida…

_"Mikoto-chan, ¿Por qué lloras?... ¿Ha ocurrido algo?."_

Pregunto el rubio algo preocupado… Mikoto tomo la mano del Hokage, y la mujer simplemente dejo escapar un triste y largo suspiro…__

"Estoy perdida por primera vez en mi vida, Minato-kun, estoy totalmente perdida."

La mujer contuvo las lágrimas unos segundos y empezó a narrarle…__

"Estoy embarazada, estoy embarazada de nuevo… Minato-kun."

El Hokage sintió que su corazón se destrozaba ante esas palabras, y apenas pudo dejar escapar unas lagrimas… El rubio abrazo a la kunoichi, en un gesto tierno pero a la vez triste…

La mujer se sonrojo, por el abrazo del Hokage, pero no sabía que decir… Así que ella siguió hablando…

_"Este hijo solo representa el capricho de Fugaku, de tener un par de herederos… Pero yo, yo no sé lo que siento… El no pidió mi opinión, el no me pregunto, no le importo lo que yo pensaba o lo que yo quería…"_

Minato que estaba abrazando a Mikoto, dejo que la cabeza de la chica se apoyara en su hombro y con una mano acariciaba sus suaves cabellos… Minato podía sentir el aroma de la mujer, ella estaba abrazándole y podía sentirla cerca, podía tocarla, ningún sueño, ninguna fantasía era más real que esto…

Entonces Minato empezó a besarla por el cuello, de un modo seductor, primero un beso, luego otro y después otro…

_"Mikoto-chan, te deseo… Te deseo, te deseo y no puedo contenerme más…"_

Mikoto quedo en shock ante las palabras del rubio, ella comenzó a temblar, pero aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que eso no era lo correcto, algo en su interior una chispa de excitación exploto en ella… Y solo dejo escapar un gemido de placer…

"_Mikoto-chan, te deseo… Te amo, y no me importa nada más… Solo me importas tu, ni la aldea, ni Fugaku, solo quiero estar contigo hoy, mañana y todos los días de mi vida."_

Mikoto con una sonrisa como si esas palabras la hicieran feliz por un instante o por un breve momento, tomo el rostro del Hokage, y con un tierno gesto, comenzó a besarlo… Juntando sus labios con los del rubio, en lo que comenzó por un beso torpe que pronto se convirtió en un beso apasionado en una noche tranquila y calmada, una noche que ninguno de los dos olvidaría fácilmente…

Tras unos minutos, la mujer dejo escapar una frase de sus labios  
_  
"Minato-kun, yo también te deseo."_

Y así Minato y Mitoko volvieron a besarse nuevamente, en un beso aun más apasionado que el anterior, bajo la luz de la luna…_  
_  
**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Hola a todos, lo primero era dar las gracias a todos los que seguís este fic, y alguno de mis otros fics… Gracias por ello, y espero que disfrutéis tanto leyéndolos como yo escribiéndolos, yo actualmente estoy con este fic y con uno de Naruto y Tsunade llamado "La semana de los Hokages", y a medias que tengo otro, no publicado de una extraña pareja, formada por Shikamaru y Hinata, pero ese tendrá que esperar un tiempo para empezar a tomar forma…**

Pero actualmente mi inspiración ahora está centrada en este, por eso actualizo a diario, nada solo quería pedir paciencia y en medida de lo posible, continuare con mi otro fic, y con este, que espero que disfrutéis hasta el final. Un saludo y gracias nuevamente por seguir mis historias.

Dark Ryoga

Amor Prohibido

Capitulo 4: Amantes nocturnos  
  
Minato y Mitoko estaban besándose, bajo uno de los tejados de uno de los edificios del barrio Uchiha, en el rostro de ambos estaba rojo de vergüenza y excitación…  
_  
"Minato-kun, ocultémonos… Aquí nos pueden ver."_

Minato cogió en brazos a la kunoichi y en un instante ambos desaparecieron…

Tras unos minutos…

Minato y Mikoto estaban en una pequeña cabaña que Minato utilizaba de vez en cuando como refugio personal, para despejar su cabeza fuera de la aldea, a las afueras de Konoha…

Minato dejo en el suelo a Mikoto, pero enseguida la volvió a tomar para poder abrazarla, con sus manos empezó a tocar a la Uchiha, primero sus manos pasaron por los muslos, luego subió poco a poco hacia la cadera, el trasero, los senos, mientras besaba el cuello y el rostro de la kunoichi…

_"Minato-kun, Minato-kun estas muy excitado... Al final vas a resultar ser un pervertido"_

Minato era incapaz de controlar sus actos, pero dejo escapar una sonrisa…__

"Yo soy un pervertido, pero solo para ti… Te deseo y ya no puedo contenerme mas."

Minato empezó a sacarle prenda a prenda, la kunoichi comprendiendo las intenciones del rubio, y con una sonrisa empezó a hacer lo mismo al rubio…

Instantes después ambos estaban completamente desnudos, tumbados en la cama, entregándose su amor….

Para ambos era un momento mágico, para Mikoto era la primera vez que se entregaba a un hombre por deseo, porque ella solo había estado con Fugaku por cuestiones del clan… En cambio para Minato era la primera vez que se entregaba a una mujer y era por amor, y no podría hacerlo de otra manera con ninguna otra mujer…

Y así estuvieron durante horas, hasta que el cansancio les venció y ambos quedaron dormidos, abrazados uno con el otro…

A la mañana siguiente Mikoto y Minato despertaron por los primeros rayos de luz…

_"Buenos días, mi querida Mikoto-chan."_

Saludo Minato con una sonrisa y una expresión feliz, besando a la kunoichi… La kunoichi miraba enternecida a su amante…__

"Buenos días, mi querido Minato-kun."

Y le devolvió el beso al rubio Hokage…

Ambos permanecieron así durante unos minutos, entre besos y caricias…

_"Minato-kun, ¿eres consciente de lo que hemos hecho?."_

El rubio asintió…__

"Si, lo soy… Y no me arrepiento, estoy decidido… Quiero pasar mis días contigo, quiero que nos amemos… No me importa que sea en secreto, no me importa que sea solo como tu amante, no me importa nada… Solo que quiero estar contigo."

Mikoto acaricio la mejilla del Hokage…__

"Jo, ¿Quién diría que el Hokage se enamoraría de mi de esa manera?."

Dijo la kunoichi en un tono divertido…__

"¿Qué Hokage no lo haría?, Mikoto-chan eres un precioso ángel, un ángel con Sharingan."

Ambos rieron por el comentario del rubio y la kunoichi…__

"A veces me hubiera gustado no tenerlo, tener el Sharingan, ser una Uchiha me ha supuesto tener que hacer muchas cosas que yo nunca he querido…Pero tengo que asumirlo, y quiero a mi hijo."

Minato acariciaba el cabello de la Uchiha, mientras calmadamente hablo…__

"Claro que si, Itachi es un niño maravilloso, yo creo que tiene potencial para algún día ser Hokage."

Mikoto sonrió, ante el pensamiento un Uchiha siendo Hokage…_  
_  
_"Seria maravilloso ver a mi hijo convertido en el Hokage en el futuro, pero no se que hare con él, ni con el que viene de camino… No sé si lo deseo o no."_

Minato intento calmar a la kunoichi que lucía preocupada…

_"Se que lo tendrás y lo amaras más que tu propia vida, lo amaras igual que Itachi, y estarás muy orgullosa de ellos, estoy seguro que crecerá bien y tendrá una salud de hierro, además a Itachi le vendrá bien tener un hermano menor."_

Mikoto beso al rubio con ternura…__

"Haces que parezca tan sencillo y maravilloso."

Minato negó aun algo sonrojado…

"_No pienso que sea fácil, pero una vida es una vida, traer al mundo un ser vivo, debe ser algo maravilloso… Yo me convertí en el Hokage porque quiero a todos los habitantes de Konoha, para mí son como una familia, mi verdadera familia, pero tú eres la más importante de todos los miembros de mi familia, y por eso te amo más que nada en el mundo."_

Mikoto escuchaba emocionada, ella necesitaba sentirse querida y valorada y era algo que no esperaba poder encontrar, ni siquiera de Fugaku, que nunca la había tratado como una mujer de verdad, solo como con la persona que debía tener descendencia…

_"Debo volver a la mansión Uchiha, si no me ven, se preocuparan."_

Minato asintió, enseguida se vistieron y al poco estaban en las cercanías de la mansión, Minato observo que no les veía nadie, y beso por última vez a la Uchiha…__

"Te espero esta noche, en las estatuas de los Hokages, allí nos veremos esta noche, Que tengas un muy buen día, amor mío."

Dijo el rubio mientras le robaba un último beso fugaz y al instante desaparecía a toda velocidad gracias a su técnica… el increíble "Hiraishin No Jutsu" que solo el dominaba…

Mikoto se quedo observando donde el Hokage estaba unos segundos, con una sonrisa y enseguida emprendió el regreso a la mansión, con un nuevo pensamiento…

Quizás ahora pudiera ser feliz, por primera vez en mucho tiempo en el amor… Y quería serlo durante mucho tiempo…

Y así con esa rutina fueron pasando los días…

Por el día… Ella era la señora Uchiha, la amable y dulce esposa de Fugaku Uchiha, y la buena y grandiosa madre de Itachi Uchiha… Mientras que por las noches, era la buena y gran amante secreta del Hokage, la que se entregaba con todo su amor, y él le entregaba todo su amor…

Por suerte, ni siquiera Jiraiya había notado el cambio de humor del rubio, ni nadie cercano a él… Y así debía seguir por siempre, nadie debía saber el gran secreto del Hokage y la Uchiha… Por el bien de Konoha, por el bien del clan Uchiha, y por el bien Itachi Uchiha y del futuro hijo que tendría Mikoto…

Unos días después, Minato estaba en su despacho, atendiendo a Fugaku Uchiha, ya que le iba a encomendar una peligrosa y difícil misión…

_"Pero Hokage-sama, eso es injusto, no puedo aceptar esa misión, requiere mucho tiempo y mi esposa está embarazada, me necesita."_

Minato miro al Uchiha, algo serio… Y con una sonrisa lo más amable que pudo ofrecer, hablo con la mayor seriedad posible…

_["No tienes ni idea de lo que tu esposa necesita."]_

"_Lo siento, Fugaku-san, pero de todos los Uchihas, tu eres el que mejor controla el Sharingan, necesito que lideres esta misión, siento presionarte de este modo, pero os prometo que os mandare refuerzos lo más pronto posible…_

["Yo necesito estar con Mikoto-chan, tu no… Jamás te has preocupado por ella de verdad."]

"Te dejare llevar a mi mejor alumno, Kakashi Hakate el tiene el Sharingan como sabrás y es un excelente anbu… Y también puedes llevarte a Tsume Inuzuka, con ella cumpliréis la misión más rápidamente, y sus grandes habilidades de rastreo os ayudaran."

Fugaku no le quedo otra que aceptar la orden del Hokage, pero él sabía muy bien… Que el Hokage, tramaba algo y tarde o temprano lo averiguaría…

_"Bien, Hokage-sama… Me retiro, pero me gustaría pedirle una última cosa, puedo encargarle, que le ofrezca a mi familia algo de protección y vigilancia por las noches, sé que mi esposa es una buena kunoichi, pero me sentiría mas seguro si la protegiera algún anbu."_

Minato sonrió, con una sonrisa amable…__

"No te preocupes Fugaku-san, le encargare alguno de mis mejores anbus, que tenga tu hogar vigilado sin importunar a tu familia… Y si no hay ningún anbu, me encargare yo personalmente, tu familia estará a salvo en Konoha mientras eses ausente."

["Yo protegeré a tu esposa y a tu hijo, y le daré todo el amor que tu jamás le has dado"]

Fugaku hizo una reverencia y se marcho… Minato suspiro aliviado, no estaba feliz por lo que acababa de hacer, pero necesitaba poder acercarse más a Mikoto y la solución fue mandar a Fugaku a una misión de Rango A, a la otra parte del mundo, el viaje le llevaría cerca de dos meses…

Minato pensó en que quizás, Mikoto no lo tomaría bien, y necesitaba hablarlo con ella…

Así que tras asegurarse de que nadie le molestaría, el Hokage se encamino en ir a buscarla…

Mikoto estaba en el parque con su pequeño hijo, quien jugaba con otros niños de la zona… Minato vio que no estaba sola, que estaba con otras madres… Así que decidió contener sus instintos…

Y se acerco con toda normalidad al grupo, pero en un gesto totalmente imperceptible hizo una caricia a Mikoto… Las señoras al ver al Hokage, se sorprendieron y todas le saludaron con toda la amabilidad y el respeto que el merecía…

_"Muy buenas tardes, señoras."  
_  
Saludo el primero con su clásica sonrisa… Todas respondieron a coro, excepto Mikoto quien solo dejo escapar una ligera sonrisa, por la interpretación del rubio, ya que lo único que el rubio quería, era estar con ella…

_"Buenas tardes, Hokage-sama….¿Que le trae por este lugar?."_

El Hokage con una sonrisa respondió…__

"Oh, vi a Mikoto-san, y tenía que tratar unos asuntos con ella, si me disculpan… Me la llevare unos minutos."

La kunoichi se sonrojo pero enseguida acepto con una reverencia, le dijo a Itachi que no se moviera y que enseguida vendría a buscarlo, Minato acaricio la cabeza de Itachi, y le dijo que pronto le enseñaría nuevas técnicas, el niño sonrió feliz…

Una vez apartados, asegurándose que nadie los viera… Minato le robo un fugaz beso a Mikoto, esta se sonrojo, ya que no esperaba eso por parte del rubio…

"_Mikoto-chan, quería hablar contigo de algo serio, tu marido te lo dirá mas tarde, pero le voy a mandar a una misión bastante larga y peligrosa, estará fuera aproximadamente dos meses, pero no te preocupes, le he mandado con mi alumno, Kakashi que es de los mejores ninjas que conozco, y con Tsume Inuzuka, una excelente rastreadora… Estarán bien, y tu estarás protegida."_

Mikoto miro triste al rubio, comprendía el porqué lo había hecho, y ella se sentía algo responsable por que una buena esposa, se sentiría afectada, pero ella dejo de ser una buena esposa hace mucho tiempo…

_"No te preocupes, Minato-kun, si te preocupaba, como lo iba a tomar, no debes hacerlo... Confió en las habilidades de Fugaku, se que cumplirá esa misión."_

Minato agradeció la compresión de la Uchiha…

_"Bueno Mikoto-chan, debo irme, tengo asuntos que tratar con los consejeros de Konoha, si gustas, podemos comer mañana juntos."_

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa, Minato se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo…  
_  
"No voy a esperar a mañana, hoy te voy a comer enterita, porque tu vas a ser mi cena… Mi querida Mikoto-chan."_

Dijo el rubio en un tono seductor y juguetón, Mikoto iba a darle un ligero capón, pero antes de que pudiera…. El ya había desaparecido, dejando una fugaz estela en el aire…

Minutos más tarde…

En el despacho del Hokage, este estaba reunido con los consejeros de Konoha; Formados por Hiruzen Sarutobi el anterior Hokage de Konoha, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitomon y Danzou el líder de Raíz, ninguno de ellos simpatizaba con el Hokage salvo Sarutobi…

Pero eran los consejeros de Konoha, y Minato los necesitaba para mantener el control y el orden en la aldea…

Minato estaba escuchando lo que el consejo quería decirle, y era una conversación que no le estaba gustando nada, si era cierto lo que le decían, tal vez estarían en una situación demasiado grave…

_"Los informes de nuestros espías, dicen que varias aldeas han desaparecido… Hemos mandado ninjas a investigar, y lo única información que hemos encontrado… Es que el legendario Zorro de Nueve colas, conocido con el nombre de Kyübi, ha sido el responsable de dichos ataques."_

Minato se estremeció al escuchar el nombre del Kyubi, había escuchado historias de ese demonio, y era algo que salía de todo control…

_"¿Son fiables nuestras fuentes?."_

Pregunto Minato algo temeroso por la respuesta que le podrían dar…

Sarutobi miro al joven Hokage, y asintió…

_"Me temo que sí, me temo que son fiables…. Esto nos supone una amenaza muy seria."_

Danzou hablo por primera vez…__

"Hohage-sama, tenemos la solución perfecta… Necesitamos un Jinkurichi, un contendor para poder contener al demonio en su interior."

Todos le miraron sorprendidos sin excepción… Sarutobi fue el primero en protestar indignado por la idea de Danzou…

"_Danzou por amor de dios.., ¿¿¿Pretendes utilizar a un bebe inocente para detener al Zorro de nueve colas???."_

Danzou carraspeo un momento y continuo hablando, clavando una mirada seria en el Ex Hokage…

_"Con el debido respeto, no tenemos muchas más opciones, ninguno de nosotros tiene poder suficiente para contener a ese demonio, además de este modo podemos mantenerlo bajo control y tener un arma para el futuro de la aldea."_

Pronuncio el líder de Raíz con malicia… Minato golpeo la mesa…

"_No somos unos monstruos, no podemos hacer tal cosa, no permitiré que un niño inocente tenga que sufrir con esa carga."_

Minato lo pensó unos instantes…__

"Sellare al Kyübi en mi interior, yo cargare con él, yo seré su contenedor… Aunque eso suponga mi muerte o mi exilio de la aldea, no me importa."

Dijo el rubio con seriedad, Hiruzen no pudo contener una lágrima… Minato no dudaba en sacrificarse por su aldea… Sin dudas, no se había equivocado a la hora de elegirle como Hokage….__

"Desgraciadamente no es tan sencillo, si usted hiciera eso… Su chakra no soportaría el chakra del Kyübi. Su cuerpo no lo soportaría… Y el Zorro escaparía y su sacrificio no serviría de nada."

Minato apretó los puños furioso… Y con lágrimas en los ojos, siguió hablando…

"_Simplemente no puedo, no puedo condenar a un niño inocente, simplemente no puedo hacer algo así, jamás podría vivir con esa carga."_

Koharu fue la siguiente que hablo…  
_  
"Sabíamos que diría eso, y por eso hemos pensado en algo, para solucionar ese problema."_

Minato levanto la cabeza para mirar a los ancianos, esperando que le dijeran la respuesta…__

"Hemos buscado a una mujer, una mujer que está dispuesta, una mujer capaz… Que le dará un heredero, una mujer que le dará un hijo, en ese hijo… Sellaremos al demonio, y él será la esperanza de futuro de Konoha, su propio hijo Hokage-sana."

Minato quedo en shock al escuchar las palabras de la anciana, no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba… No podía ni siquiera gesticular palabra alguna…  
_  
"Puedes pasar."_

Pronuncio uno de los ancianos e instantes después…

Una mujer de largos cabellos pelirrojos que le caían por la espalda, ojos azules, y un gesto inocente, con una expresión un poco temerosa… Entraba en el despacho del Hokage…

_"Minato Namikaze, te presentamos a la que será tu futura esposa… Kushina Uzumaki."_

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola, siento el enorme retraso a la hora de actualizar, pero entre unas cosas y otras, me ha sido imposible, espero que disfrutéis con este capítulo y sigáis siendo pacientes si tardo en publicar, es por qué no puedo realmente hacerlo, pero estoy poco a poco con este fic y el de la Semana de los Hokages para actualizarlos lo más rápido posible, un saludo.**

Amor Prohibido

Capitulo 5: La decisión de Minato  
  
La pelirroja hizo una reverencia y con un tono amable y algo temeroso hablo por primera vez…

_"Es un gusto conocerlo… Hokage-sama."_

El rubio miro sorprendido a la mujer, no podía negar que ella fuera muy guapa, pero su corazón pertenecía a Mikoto Uchiha…

_"El gusto es mío, Kushina-san."_

Minato trago saliva y empezó a hablar…

"_Pero creo que no puedo aceptar esta situación, no es por Kushina estoy seguro que ella puede ser una excelente madre y esposa perfecta, es por mi… Yo no puedo casarme con una mujer y mucho menos tener un hijo con una mujer a la que no amo."_

Uno de los ancianos hablo…

"_Hokage-sama, esto no es una petición, es algo que debes cumplir… Si no lo haces, si el zorro nos ataca, no podremos evitar ser destruidos."_

Minato miro furioso a los consejeros… No podían pedirle una cosa así, y mucho menos exigírsela...

_"Les dejaremos solos."_

Dijo uno de los consejeros… Y seguidamente salieron del despacho… Sarutobi permaneció unos segundos después, solamente para poder disculparse con el rubio…  
_  
"Lo siento, Minato… Pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto."_

Minato miro al Hokage y asintió, el Tercer Hokage salió del despacho con un semblante triste… Dejando finalmente a Minato y Kushina solos…_  
_  
Un incomodo silencio invadió el despacho, y tras unos segundos eternos e incómodos, el Hokage hablo…

"_Lo siento, no quería, perdóname si te he ofendido."_

La pelirroja negó con un semblante inocente…

"_No, tranquilo… Hokage-sama... Le entiendo perfectamente."_

Minato miro sorprendido a la pelirroja…__

"Usted está enamorado de una persona ¿Verdad?."

Minato quedo impactado, no esperaba que la desconocida que tenía en frente, pudiera ver sus sentimientos mas íntimos…

El rubio no respondió, solo dio la espalda a la pelirroja… Esta simplemente asintió, comprendiendo…

Otro sepulcral silencio invadió el lugar….Hasta que Minato se atrevió a preguntar algo…

_"¿Por qué aceptaste a ofrecerte a ser la esposa de un hombre al que no amas?...Y más aun, ¿A pretender a tener un hijo sin amor?... No lo comprendo."_

Kushina con una expresión triste, respondió en un tono sincero y comprensible…  
_  
"Mi hogar la aldea del Remolino, fue destruido cuando yo apenas era una niña, mis padres, mis amigos todos murieron… Me quede sola, vague durante días, pensé que moriría, pero unos ancianos me acogieron en su casa, me dieron cobijo y me alimentaron…"_

Minato escuchaba sorprendido y en silencio la triste historia de la mujer…__

"Decidí convertirme en ninja, porque quería proteger a las personas que me ayudaron… Y así poder protegerlos y devolverles el favor… Y Un día conocí a los tres legendarios sanin de Konoha…"

"Espera…¿¿¿Has dicho los tres legendarios sanins?... ¿Conoces entonces a Jiraiya-sensei?."

La pelirroja asintió…__

"Si, Claro que le conocí… Era muy buena persona, al igual que Tsunade. Ella me enseño algunas cosillas."

Dijo la mujer con nostalgia…

"_¿Pero ellos que tienen que ver con todo este asunto?... ¿Con todo este tema del Kyubi?."_

Pregunto Minato confuso, Kushina respondió para que el rubio comprendiera…__

"Tsunade y Jiraiya me hicieron un gran favor, y yo quería devolverles el favor… Cuando recibí una carta del consejo de Konoha, explicándome su planes para enfrentar al Kyubi… Yo acepte."

"¿Pero porque?... Vale que debieras un favor a Tsunade, pero ellos no saben nada, creo que no saben nada de esto."

"Lo sé, el favor no lo hago por ellos, ni lo hago por usted, ni por su aldea… Lo hago por mí, porque el Kyubi fue quien destruyo mi aldea, y si hay una forma de detenerlo, hare lo que sea necesario."

Minato pareció encajar todas las piezas de un gran rompecabezas en su sitio, ahora entendía las motivaciones de la mujer para llegar a esos extremos, y el por primera vez en su vida, no sabía que decir…

_"Lo siento de veras, no sabía que pudieras albergar un pasado tan triste, lo siento de veras."_

Kushina hizo una reverencia…__

"No tiene que preocuparse por mí, solo tiene que pensar en lo que hay en juego… Soy la primera en que no desea traer un hijo al mundo, sin amor… Pero si es necesario para detener al Kyubi, lo hare."

Dijo la mujer, mientras tomaba la mano del Hokage, este se sonrojo un poco, pero enseguida la aparto…

"_Lo pensare, tengo mucho que pensar… Puedes permanecer por la aldea si quieres… Pero ahora agradecería que me dejaras solo."_

Kushina asintió y salió del despacho del Hokage, este una vez solo, tomo asiento en su sillón… Y suspiro cansado y triste, por primera vez en su vida, estaba totalmente perdido…

El amaba a Mikoto, y no amaría a otra mujer en el mundo… Pero él sabía que si no hacia lo que el consejo le pedía, Kyubi destruiría Konoha si era atacada…El no quería que eso ocurriera, el amaba su aldea, amaba a todos sus habitantes, el moriría por ellos…

Pero la idea de traer a un hijo al mundo, para salvar Konoha… Era algo que jamás pensó que tuviera que convertirse en una decisión…

Y finalmente llego la noche… Minato fue en búsqueda de su amada Mikoto, pero esta vez estaba asustado y temeroso, no sabía que pasaría, cuando él le contara todo lo que ahora le atormentaba… __

Mikoto le esperaba con un vestido negro, muy elegante y hermoso… La mujer con una sonrisa en el rostro, cuando vio al rubio, se abalanzo sobre él para besarlo el rubio respondió al beso, pero no con la pasión que lo caracterizaba…__

"Mikoto-chan, tenemos que hablar."

Pronuncio el rubio con tristeza y seriedad… La mujer preocupada asintió, y cogiéndole del brazo, ambos desaparecieron… Para ir a su refugio nocturno…

Una vez allí, Minato y Mikoto se acomodaron en la cama… Mikoto tomo las manos de su amante, y con temor pregunto…

"_¿Qué ocurre?."_

Minato empezó a relatarle lo acontecido en la reunión con los Consejeros… El rubio empezó a contarle todo, ella escuchaba seria y con una expresión de sorpresa y tristeza…

_"Entonces, quieren que te conviertas en la marido de esa mujer, para que te de un heredero y así detener al Kyubi."_

"Pero eso es inhumano, no pueden condenar a un niño a cargar toda su vida con ese monstruo, además si accedes a sellar al demonio en un niño, tu morirás."

Espeto la kunoichi, dejando escapar unas lagrimas de preocupación… Minato abrazo a Mikoto…

_"Tengo miedo, Mikoto… Por primera vez en mi vida, tengo miedo."_

Minato beso los labios de la Uchiha…__

"No deseo perderte, no quiero perderte… No quiero vivir sin ti… Mikoto tu eres mi vida, no puedo vivir sin ti."

Mikoto pareció sorprendida por las palabras del rubio, pero ella solo dejo escapar unas lágrimas correspondiendo al abrazo de su amante…__

"Minato jamás me perderás, me importas muchísimo… No puedo compartir la misma opinión que el Consejo, pero comprendo que no hay ninguna opción mas."

Ambos se besaron… Y dejaron que su amor, les llevara a su mundo de deseo y lujuria…

Finalmente el cansancio pudo a los dos ninjas, pero Minato no podía dormir, solo podía observar a la kunoichi, el la amaba de tal manera, que solo deseaba estar con ella…

"_En realidad… Me gustaría huir, que huyéramos juntos… Nos alejáramos para siempre de Konoha, de cualquier aldea, dejar de ser el Hokage y ser simplemente nosotros dos… Pero no podemos, no puedo tomar esa decisión, no puedo abandonar a mi pueblo."_

Minato quedo pensativo, pensando en la difícil y durísima decisión que tenía que tomar…__

Y finalmente llego el momento de tomar dicha decisión…

Tres días después…

Minato había reunido al consejo de Konoha y a Kushina Uzumaki…

Allí el empezó a hablar… Con la mayor determinación posible y seguro de lo que iba a hacer…

"_Tras mucho pensarlo, he decidido aceptar su propuesta… Tomare como esposa a Kushina Uzumaki a efectos prácticos, y hare todo lo posible por traer al mundo un hijo, pero quiero que sepan que no lo hago por ustedes, ni por Konoha... Lo hare por las personas que me importan, para protegerlas, para darles un futuro… Y solo voy a pedir una condición, yo me sacrificare por el pueblo, pero quiero que mi hijo sea tratado como un Héroe y su madre sea tratada con el respeto que merece por pertenecer desde hoy a la aldea de Konoha."_

Dijo el rubio seriamente, todos le observaron en silencio… Y Finalmente Sarutobi fue el primero en hablar…

"_Si esa es tu última voluntad, Minato… Como miembro de este consejo, hare todo lo que sea necesario para cumplirla… Tu hijo será tratado como un héroe y tu futura esposa será tratada como una ciudadana de Konoha mas."_

El resto de miembros asintió en silencio, y tras eso, todos salieron del despacho dejando al Hokage y a la pelirroja solos….

Minato suspiro cansado y preocupado, la mujer se acerco a él y comenzó a acariciarle el rostro…

"_No tema, Hokage-sama."_

Minato miro por un instante a la pelirroja, y con un gesto la aparto delicadamente y con educación…__

"Lo siento, pero yo no puedo."

La mujer se aparto, y con una sonrisa hablo…

"_No se preocupe, Hokage-sama."_

Minato sonrió amablemente…

"_No me llames así, por favor… Si vamos a ser una pareja, debes llamarme Minato solamente."_

La mujer asintió avergonzada…__

"Discúlpeme Minato-sama."

Minato suspiro cansado…__

"¿Y bien cómo vamos a llevar esto?."

Pregunto Kushina con algo de temor…__

"No lo sé, supongo que el consejo esperara que lo haga oficial, diga al pueblo que vas a ser mi futura esposa, te presente y así formaras a pasar parte de la historia de Konoha, por ser la esposa del Hokage."

Kushina asintió apenada…__

"Siento que tenga que pasar por esto, por mi culpa."

Minato negó con una sonrisa melancólica…  
_  
"No es culpa tuya, quizás el consejo tenga razón, y esto es lo que deba hacer."_

El rubio tomo el rostro de la kunoichi y lo beso, esta correspondió al beso… Y a los pocos segundos, el Hokage se aparto…

_"Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo así, no ahora."_

Kushina acaricio la mejilla del Hokage y le resto importancia…

"_¿Es por la mujer que usted ama?... No quiere traicionarla."_

Minato miro confundido a la kunoichi…  
_  
"Esto es más complicado, no es tan simple."_

Kushina suspiro pensativa por un momento y Minato comenzó a hablar…

"_Si vamos a ser marido y mujer, lo correcto es que nos tuteemos, no me gusta que me hables con tanta formalidad, comprendo que si contraemos matrimonio mi deber será dejar de estar con la persona que amo, para estar contigo… Y lo hare, pero será doloroso."_

Kushina asintió…

"_Para mi también será duro, apenas nos conocemos, pero estoy seguro que llegaremos a ser una buena familia."_

Dijo la kunocichi dejando escapar unas lagrimas en su rostro, Minato al ver a la chica llorar comprendía porque y no lo dudo, la abrazo…

"_Estas igual de asustada que yo, pero prometo que no te lastimare… Prometo que cuidare de ti el tiempo que me quede de vida, solo te pediré una cosa a cambio… Si yo no estoy, tu le darás todo el amor y el cariño a nuestro futuro hijo o hija, aunque no conozca un padre, espero que tenga una buena madre."  
Kushina asintió y tomando el rostro del Hokage, lo beso…Minato correspondió al beso, no por amor… Aunque una parte de el moría en ese instante, porque sentía que traicionaba a la única mujer que amaba, otra le decía que era lo correcto…_

Horas más tarde, por la noche… Mientras la aldea descansaba en la tranquilidad nocturna…

Minato y Jiraiya compartían una charla alumno y maestro en el tejado del edificio Hokage…

_"Vaya, así que por eso Kushina está en la aldea, me das mucha envidia Minato, ella se ha convertido en una preciosidad."_

Dijo el sanin con una sonrisa a modo de reflexión, Minato miro triste hacia la aldea, el solo le había contado lo que el consejo le pedía y le exigía, no le conto nada relacionado con su romance secreto con Mikoto Uchiha, así que tras pensarlo por unos instantes respondió con mucha tristeza…__

"No niego que sea una preciosidad, pero no amo a esa mujer."

Jiraiya puso la mano en su hombro…__

"Estoy seguro que harás lo correcto, sé que es una grandísima responsabilidad la que te están pidiendo, pero eres un buen hombre, eres mi alumno y estoy orgulloso de ti, confió plenamente en ti."

"Y no solo en ti, sino también cofia en Kushina, a ella se le está pidiendo una responsabilidad enorme, a que sea tu esposa y te de un hijo, para sellar al Kyubi en su interior…"

Minato guardo silencio…__

"Sensei, si yo no estoy… ¿Cuidara usted de mi hijo y de Kushina?."

Jiraiya se sorprendió de la petición de su alumno, el no podía negarse, para el Minato era como un hijo, y le dolía tremendamente la posibilidad de que este muriera por proteger Konoha, de un posible ataque del Kyubi…

_"Por supuesto que cuidare de ellos, pero no quiero que hables de esa forma Minato… Tú estas vivo, y yo te ayudare… Encontraremos una forma de detener al Kyubi, sin que tengas que morir…"_

Minato sonrió con esperanza por primera vez en toda la noche, si encontraran una forma de sellar al Kyubi sin tener que morir el mismo, sin tener que utilizar a un pequeño niño inocente para encerrar al maldito demonio, y quizás podría hacer que Kushina fuera feliz aunque nunca se amaran, aunque tuviera que formar una familia con ella, ser su esposa… El la cuidaría a ella y a su hijo…

_"Y Quizás así tenga una posibilidad en el futuro de estar algún día con Mikoto."_

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola, quería pedir perdón por el retraso que estoy teniendo con esto de publicar capítulos, pero es que me ha sido imposible hacerlo antes, espero que podáis seguir disfrutando de mis historias y esta poco a poco avanza y poco a poco se acerca el final. Un saludo y espero que nos sigamos leyendo.**

Amor Prohibido

Capitulo 6: Minato Vs Fugaku  
  
Minato Namikaze el grandioso y poderoso Cuarto Hokage y la desconocida kunoichi pero ahora esposa del Hokage conocida como Kushina Uzumaki habían contraído matrimonio hacia tres meses, en una impresionante boda que había llevado casi cinco meses ser preparada donde toda la aldea había sido invitada y testigo de tal acontecimiento…

Finalmente llevada a cabo con éxito, en los nueve meses que habían pasado, habían cambiado muchas cosas en Konoha

La tranquilidad y la paz de Konoha seguía en la aldea…

Tras poco más de nueve meses Minato y Kushina que ahora eran una autentica pareja, su relación era bastante buena, aunque Minato aun seguía amando a Mikoto en secreto, aunque en un principio el rubio Hokage, intento dejar de ser el amante secreto de la Uchiha, su deseo le supero…

Pero muy raras veces podían compartir un momento tierno y romántico, o bien por la familia Uchiha, que Fugaku había puesto mucho más empeño en vigilar a su esposa o bien por Minato que apenas tenía tiempo…

Kushina por su parte había ganado el respeto y el cariño de todos los aldeanos de Konoha… había hecho amistades por todas partes, especialmente con Tsuroko Haruno y con los alumnos de su esposo, Kakashi Hatake el hijo del conocido del poderoso Colmillo blanco y la ninja medico Rin, sin mencionar la de los dos Sanín de Konoha: Jiraiya y Tsunade… Y con el tercer Hokage Sarutobi…

Sin embargo su relación con Mikoto Uchiha era algo fría pero mínimamente amistosa, ella sabía que era la amante secreta del Hokage… Aunque ninguno de los dos se lo dijera…

Pero como mujer sabía lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, y esa información prefirió ella guárdala en su interior, para ella lo único que la importaba es que Minato la cuidara y la protegiera hasta el día que naciera su futuro hijo…

Kushina ahora estaba embarazada, desde hace seis meses, así que si todo salía bien en tres meses más, el Cuarto Hokage tendría un descendiente, y eso la animaba a luchar por ser feliz y por tener sueños de futuro…

En su vientre cargaba la esperanza de futuro de Konoha y posiblemente de todo el mundo, y lo que es más importante su futuro hijo al que amaría por encima de todas las cosas...

Mikoto Uchiha por su parte ya había pasado los nueves meses de embarazo del que será su segundo hijo, al que Fugaku y ella habían decidido que llamarían; Sasuke Uchiha…

Y en pocos días nacería posiblemente, si no había ningún tipo de complicación…  
Itachi que sería su hermano mayor, estaba muy contento de que sus padres le dijeran que tendría un hermano y eso le hacía al chico pasarse todas las horas, entrenándose para volverse más fuerte y proteger a su hermano…

Y por su parte Tsuroko amiga de ambas kunoichis… Ella que mantenía en secreto una relación con un hombre al que nadie conocía de fuera de la aldea, dio hace unos meses a luz a una preciosa niña de cabello peli rosa como ella, y que llamo Sakura Haruno…

Jiraiya seguía con sus costumbres de espiar a las chicas, y Tsunade había empezado a impartir clases médicas a algunas ninjas de Konoha, lo cual le reportaba buenos beneficios… Que tarde o temprano terminaba apostando y perdiendo…

Minato y Kushina Vivian en la mansión del Hokage, donde él vivía desde que fue nombrado Hokage, y ellos parecían un verdadero matrimonio, ellos lucían siempre sonrientes, sin dudas en los pocos meses que se conocían habían compartido buenos momentos juntos…

La mayor prueba de ello, fue una foto que tenían con los dos legendarios Sanín de Konoha; Jiraiya y Tsunade, y el anterior Ex Hokage Sarutobi, acompañados por el matrimonio Haruno y el matrimonio Uchiha y su hijo Itachi y finalmente Kakashi y Rin…

Aunque era una foto con mucha gente, en esa foto había un pequeño detalle que le fascinaba a Minato, y es que él y Mikoto se miraban disimuladamente con una sonrisa, pero era un detalle que no era fácil percatarse…

Para Minato era la prueba de que el aunque estuviera con Kushina, el seguía amando a Mikoto, y de que Mikoto aunque estuviera con Fugaku, ella lo amaba a él…

Por su parte… Minato la mayor parte de su tiempo que no estaba con las labores de Hokage que le correspondían, estaba investigando como modificar la técnica prohibida del "Shiki Fujin" para no morir al hacer el contrato con el Shinigami… Pero por desgracia no había obtenido buenos resultados…

Pero el rubio Hokage nunca se rendía ante nada, y no se detendría hasta dar con un modo de encontrar la forma de modificar ese sello, así lo decidió desde el día que supo que su destino seria proteger Konoha del Kyubi el día que este atacara la aldea…

La aldea parecía prosperar poco a poco, ya recuperada completamente de la Tercera Guerra Ninja, que ya había pasado más de un año de que acabara…

Minato había logrado terminar su ultima técnica secreta, que le llevo cerca de tres años aprender completamente, el denominado Rasengan, y el resultado le alegraba… Jiraiya quería aprender a dominarlo, y Minato accedió a enseñarle los primeros pasos…

A cambio de una única petición, si él no estaba en el futuro… El propio Jiraiya le enseñaría a su hijo, aprender y utilizar dicha técnica… Jiraiya asintió, diciendo que sería un placer enseñarle el Rasengan al hijo de su alumno.

Y fue una mañana del 23 de Julio, cuando Mikoto Uchiha rompió aguas, y tuvieron que llevarla al hospital de Konoha, para que allí pudiera dar a luz…

Fugaku no estaba en la aldea en ese momento, así que Kushina y Tsuroko se encargaron de llevarla al hospital…

Pocas horas después, el parto había sido llevado a cabo con éxito… Teniendo lugar el nacimiento del último primogénito del clan Uchiha, Minato que estaba en su despacho cuando Kakashi le dio el aviso, fue corriendo al hospital…

Allí encontró en la sala de espera a Kushina y a Tsuroko…

Minato saludo a las dos mujeres, y se sentó junto a ellas… Y enseguida los dejaron pasar, Para los tres fue agradable ver a Mikoto sonriente con su segundo hijo, Minato sonrió a la mujer y dedico unas palabras amables al recién nacido… Mikoto le entrego al rubio el chico, y este lo tomo unos momentos en sus brazos…

"_Hola, pequeñín, Es bueno verte por fin… Espero que seas un chico muy fuerte, y algún día puedas ser amigo de mi futuro hijo."_

Dijo el rubio con cierto deje de tristeza, Kushina se acerco al rubio, le acaricio la mejilla y con un gesto amable, tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos…

_"Tiene tus mismos ojos…¿Cómo le vais a llamar?."_

Pregunto Kushina sonriente a la madre Uchiha…

"_Sasuke Uchiha,"_

Finalmente respondió con orgullo su madre…  
_  
"Es un buen nombre, me gusta."_

Dijo el rubio Hokage… Y poco después, Tsuroko tomo en brazos al niño y así estuvieron unas horas, hasta que se acabo el horario de visita."  
_  
_Y todos tuvieron que irse, pero Minato no era feliz con dicha idea, pero no quería montar un espectáculo, así que se fue tranquilamente y espero un rato, y en un momento que se quedo solo alegando que iba al baño, hizo un clon que se fue con Kushina y Tsuroko, y él se quedo allí en la habitación escondido, Mikoto parecía feliz de tener la compañía del rubio, pero le entristecía que su propio marido; Fugaku no pudiera estar presente en el nacimiento de su hijo, pero una misión secreta del clan le había hecho salir de la aldea…

Y así pasaron unos días, hasta que finalmente le dieron el alta para regresar a su domicilio… Minato se ofreció acompañar a Mikoto, tras un corto viaje…

Mikoto y Minato se besaron un corto y breve beso, pero ante la atenta y oculta mirada de un hombre, que en ese momento sintió que había sido traicionado por la mujer de su vida, por la madre de sus hijos… Fugaku Uchiha acababa de presenciar el beso entre su esposa y el actual Hokage…

Minato se despidió con una sonrisa y ajeno a que había sido descubierto… Se retiro del lugar… Fugaku estaba muy furioso, muy cabreado… Sin dudas quería matar al Hokage por lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero en un esfuerzo por contener lo que sentía, se autocontrolo…

Fugaku guardo su orgullo, y sin mediar palabra… Entro en la casa lo más calmado que pudo, a saludar a su esposa y conocer a su nuevo y pequeño hijo…

Y así unas pocas horas después… Llego la noche, Minato había decidido realizar una visita nocturna a Mikoto… Pero justo cuando iba a besarla, un kunai se puso en su cuello…

_"Vuelve hacerlo y te matare."_

Dijo Fugaku a su espalda en un tono que estaba cargado de odio y desprecio… Minato se sorprendió por un instante, y maldijo para sus adentros Fugaku les había descubierto y le había cogido con la guardia baja, Mikoto estaba asustada y avergonzada… Por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir…

_"Fugaku, por favor… No lo hagas, no lo hagas… El es el Hokage."_

Fugaku sin apartar el kunai del rubio del cuello, encaro a su mujer por primera vez…__

"¿Es por eso?...¿Es porque él es Hokage y no yo?...¿Por eso me engañas con él?."

Dijo el líder los Uchiha, muy alterado… Mikoto estaba en shock, ella sabía que eso no era cierto, pero tenía miedo de su marido, Minato que lo noto fue el que hablo…

_"Te equivocas Fugaku, si es cierto que es mi amante, pero no es porque yo sea el Hokage, es porque nos amamos… ¿Tu la amas?."_

Pregunto el rubio decidido… Antes de que Fugaku pudiera responder algo, Minato había usado su jutsu de teletransportacion y se había teletransportado detrás del Uchiha… Invirtiendo la situación… Fugaku sorprendido y algo furioso porque no esperaba que el Hokage pudiera hacer tal jutsu… Hablo con furia….

_"CLARO QUE LA AMO, ELLA ES MI ESPOSA… Y LA MADRE DE MIS HIJOS… Y TU PRONTO VAS A SER PADRE; SI ERES TAN BUEN HOKAGE COMO PRESUMES, DEBERIAS ESTAR CON TU ESPOSA Y NOJODIENDO CON LA MIA."_

Y con un ágil movimiento se soltó del agarre de Minato y se lanzo directo a por él, Minato y Fugaku empezaron a pelear… Mikoto intento detenerlos, pero un golpe de Fugaku la tiro al suelo, esto enfureció mucho al rubio quien se lanzo con mucha agresividad a por el Uchiha…

Pero Mikoto se interpuso entre su esposo y el Hokage, y este último se tuvo que frenar en seco antes de que pudiera empezar a forma un Rasengan…

Mikoto con lágrimas en los ojos, dio una fuerte bofetada a Minato…__

"POR FAVOR, DETENTE MINATO."

Este quedo congelado por el golpe de la Uchiha…

_"Por favor, vete.., Minato, por favor… Márchate."_

Minato agacho la cabeza triste y se retiro, totalmente derrotado y sorprendido por la reacción inesperada de la Uchiha…

Fugaku miro a su mujer, y con tristeza en su rostro, se retiro de la mansión Uchiha… Dejando sola a la mujer, que comenzó a llorar, totalmente asustada y preocupada por lo sucedido…

Minutos más tarde…

Minato caminaba por la aldea de Konoha, sin rumbo y totalmente deprimido, cansado de andar… El Hokage se sentó en un banco, donde dejo que su corazón se desahogara, y comenzó a llorar con rabia, apretando los puños con fuerza, hasta formar una pequeña herida…

_"Maldita sea, Maldita sea ¿¿¿Por qué'???...¿¿¿Por qué nosotros???."_

En ese momento, apareció frente al rubio, los dos legendarios Sanín de Kohona, Jiraiya y Tsunade…

_"Minato, ¿Qué haces a est_..?"

Jiraiya se detuvo, cuando se fijo que los puños de su alumno sangraban, y por su rostro caían lágrimas… El Sanín sintió una inmensa preocupación, y no paso por alto las lagrimas de su alumno…

_"¿Qué sucede?, Minato."_

Minato abrazo a su sensei… Esto le sorprendió al maestro de los sapos… Al igual que a la legendaria Sanín, quien empezó a preocuparse por el rubio Hokage…

_"¿Qué ocurre?, Minato."_

Pregunto la mujer preocupada y seria… El rubio Hokage comenzó a hablar…

_"Fugaku nos ha descubierto."_

Jiraiya comprendió las palabras de su alumno, y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió por su cuerpo…Tsunade no entendía nada, así que decidió preguntar…  
_  
"No entiendo nada, ¿Qué es lo que Fugaku ha descubierto?."_

Minato trago saliva, sabía que ahora tendría que contarla a la Sanín su secreto, porque si no, corría el riesgo de que se enojara y empezara atosigarlo…__

"Ha descubierto que Mikoto y yo, somos amantes."

Tsunade se llevo la mano a la boca, sorprendida e impactada… No daba crédito a las palabras del chico, Jiraiya miro con tristeza y preocupación a su alumno…

_"¿Qué ha pasado?... ¿Cómo ha reaccionado Fugaku?."_

Tsunade negó con la cabeza, intentando asimilar las palabras del alumno de su compañero…__

"¿Amantes?... ¿Significa que mantienes una relación en secreto con Mikoto Uchiha?,"

Minato asintió avergonzado… Y en ese mismo instante, una tremenda bofetada dio de lleno con el rostro del Hokage., tumbándolo en el suelo… Tsunade le había golpeado en el rostro con muchísima fuerza…

_"¿¿¿Cómo PUEDES???...¿¿¿Cómo PUEDES ENGAÑAR A KUSHINA?...ELLA ES TU ESPOSA, ERES UNA VERGU..."_

Jiraiya en un acto reflejo tapo la boca de la Sanín…__

"Ya basta, Tsunade… Ya basta."

Tsunade miro a su compañero… Quien no parecía sorprendido…

_"¿Y Tu lo sabías?... ¿Y lo has permitido?."_

Jiraiya miro a su alumno, y ese asintió…__

"Si lo sabía, Minato me lo conto… El Y Mikoto son amantes desde hace unos meses, antes de la boda de Kushina, antes incluso de que ella llegara a la aldea."

Dijo Jiraiya de modo tajante…

"_¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué sois amantes?... ¿Qué ha pasado?."_

Pregunto la Sanín un poco exaltada y desconcertada… Minato decidió hablar…__

"Yo me enamore de Mikoto, aun sabiendo que era la mujer del líder del Clan Uchiha… Sé que estaba mal, sé que no debía, pero simplemente ocurrió… Ella es un ángel, es un rayo de luz para mí, es complicado pero no podría explicarlo de otro modo."

Tsunade aun sorprendida e impactada, decidió averiguar más…__

"¿Y qué pasa con Kushina?... ¿Porque te casaste con ella?, es evidente que no la amas. Y ella te ama, así la vas a hacer mucho daño, además vais a tener un hijo."

Minato suspiro triste, y tras reflexionar uno segundos, siguió hablando…

"Nuestro matrimonio es una falsa, el nacimiento de nuestro hijo es algo que el Consejo me ha exigido…. El consejo quiere que mi hijo se convierta en el contenedor del Kyubi."

Dijo Minato con tristeza y un ligero toque de resignación… Tsunade quedo conmocionada, por su mente pasaron mil y un pensamientos, pero ninguno tan atroz como ese… Por su rostro comenzó a caer lágrimas…

_"No, no puede ser."_

Tsunade miro angustiada a Jiraiya, y este en señal de apoyo y confirmación le puso una mano en el hombro a la Sanín…__

"NO, NO DEBEMOS PERMITIRLO…¿¿¿Quién SE HA CREIDO QUE SON ESOS MALDITOS VIEJOS???."

Dijo la Sanín muy molesta…__

"Sarutobi-sensei no aprobaría nunca una cosa así."

Minato negó con la cabeza…__

"El no lo aprobaría, pero es una situación de emergencia… El Kyubi ha estado moviéndose y arrasando muchas aldeas… Nada le impediría atacar a Konoha, y me temo que no hay manera física de detenerla."

Jiraiya asintió…__

"Me temo que es cierto, si las investigaciones de mi circulo espía son correctas, nos enfrentamos a una amenaza mayor que a la de una Guerra Ninja."

Minato continúo hablando…

"La única solución es sellar al Kyubi en el alma de mi hijo, aunque eso suponga que no podre vivir para verlo crecer, pero _ protegeré el hogar de mi hijo, de Kushina, Mikoto y todos los aldeanos de Konoha… Protegeré a los míos, a mi aldea como el Hokage que soy."_

Tsunade ahora comprendía el dolor de Minato, los sentimientos que el sentía por dentro, incluyendo la impotencia que este sentía…

La rubia abrazo al Hokage…

"_Minato, perdóname… Yo no sabía nada de esto, pero te prometo que hare todo lo posible para apoyarte… Y juro por mi honor de ninja que protegeré a tu esposa y a tu hijo. "  
_  
Pronuncio Tsinade con orgullo… Jiraiya se sintió aliviado… Para el apoyo de Tsuande era algo que valía muchísimo…

Mientras en otro lugar…

El líder del clan Uchiha, caminaba por el oscuro paraje que ofrecía el bosque en la noche, alejándose de la aldea de Konoha… Silencioso y pensativo… Hasta que finalmente llego a su destino…

Allí le aguardaba la persona que lo esperaba con impaciencia, bajo su manto negro y oscuro, que cubría su rostro con una máscara naranja que mostraba un solo ojo… El ojo que poseía el mayor Sharigan que pudiera existir…

El Mangekyou Sharingan Eterno…__

**CONTINUARA…**


End file.
